


De Besos y Amor y Fechas Importantes

by Bothrops



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothrops/pseuds/Bothrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas respuestas a las preguntas de erienne1983 en tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Besos y Amor y Fechas Importantes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Kisses and Love and Important Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884840) by [Bothrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothrops/pseuds/Bothrops). 



 

**Quien despierta al otro con besos**

Steve.

Porque Danny dijo una vez, “Incorrecto, no existe una buena razón para despertarse antes del amanecer, Steven.” Así que Steve no tuvo más remedio que poner su cara de lo-sé-todo y refutarlo.

Danny no se queja pero tampoco admite derrota sin importar el cómo, el dónde o el por cuánto tiempo de los besos que recibe.

Hasta que Steve interrumpe una de las sesiones pre-alba para decirle a Danny que estaba en lo correcto después de todo y no existe una buena razón para despertarlo.

Danny se encrespa todo, listo para discutir – nunca demasiado temprano para eso – cuando Steve continúa con, “Existen muchas y excelentes razones sin embargo.”

Danny rezonga contra los labios de Steve acerca de compartir una cama con un tontito, tratando y fallando en esconder una muy tontita sonrisa propia.

Resulta que nunca es demasiado temprano para besos tampoco.

 

* * *

 

 

**Quien se acuerda de los aniversarios**

Bueno, Steve ciertamente se acuerda de uno al menos. La Primera Vez que Vio Surfear a Danno, también conocida como su fecha de cumpleaños, de tanto en tanto Danny hace más fáciles estas cosas de relación… no que a Steve de veras le moleste hacer las cosas de la forma difícil.

A Danny, por otro lado, le gusta conmemorar la fecha en la cual Steve sacó a pasear a Beauregard. No solo fue el día que Super-SEAL Falló Total y Completamente en Algo Simple sino también marcó el primer triunfo real de Kono, Chin, Cath and Lou contra la ‘benevolente dictadura’ al lograr medio día libre y rondas pagadas por Steve para poner un alto a todas las risillas a sus expensas.

Steve lo supera al día siguiente cuando Buddy – en lugar de darle su correa a Danny al tiempo que le golpea las piernas con movidas de cola muy entusiasmadas como es lo usual – está esperándolo al borde del agua, correa en sonriente boca canina, surco en la arena por las movidas de dicha cola.

 

* * *

 

 

**Quien es la cuchara grande y la cuchara chica**

No hay cucharas… Hay un Danny durmiendo y una soga/red/nudo gordiano de Steve a su alrededor.

 

* * *

 

 

**Quien dijo ‘Te amo’ primero**

"- y además, no se toma ventaja de cerebros embotados por amor, Steven! ¿Qué pensarían tus monstruos marinos colegas de que no puedas estar codo a codo con mi mente en su mejor condición--? ¡¿Qué- Qué es esa cara?! No cuenta, eso no cuenta como un ‘Te amo’, amigo mío. …¡Eso tampoco! Detente, sólo para con la sonrisa. Y la cara…"

Danny cubre la cara de Steve con ambas manos en un intento semi-desesperado de no verla; sus pestañas le hacen cosquillas, y su frente está un poco sudada, la nariz se asoma por entre las manos de Danny y la barba incipiente le raspa las palmas, pero la enorme sonrisa sigue ahí. Danny suspira, baja la cabeza hasta donde Steve está sentado en el banco anidado por arboles en la parte con pasto de su jardín-barra-playa privada de forma tal que la frente le descansa sobre los dedos y sus narices se tocan, con las manos todavía cubriendo la mayor parte de la cara de Steve, Danny siente la sonrisa ensancharse aun más y, en serio no necesita ni _ver_ la cara estas alturas, "Mí vida," dice en tono de muy sufrido.

O quizás es un apodo cariñoso.

Besa la sonrisa de Steve – apenas necesita moverse para acariciarla con su propia boca sonriente, mientras sus dedos aletean besando a Steve por toda la cara (con esas ridículas pestañas), y el cabello (con ese ridículo corte), y el cuello (con esa ridícula cabeza adherida que embolata a la de Danny)...

"Así que, ¿cuenta?" pregunta Steve como si fuera necesario.

"Quizás," responde Danny porque le gusta sacarlo de quicio, "pero sólo porque eres ridículo.”

"También te amo, Danno.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Y sí, ambos nombre para el perro son intencionales, uno se lo dió Grace y el otro Danny, si mi memoria no falla demasiado. Son bienvenidas evidencias canónicas.


End file.
